Stuck!
by peterfatbud02
Summary: Naruto is stuck in a technique in a battle, he can't change back or can he? REVIEWS PLS! THERE ARE NOW THREE NEW CHAPTERS! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!
1. Chapter 1: STUCK!

**STUCK!**

**What if Naruto is stuck in his sexy technique? Find out what will happen ******

A/N: This is my first fanfic! So pls. leave reviews! 

Naruto, Sakura and Rock Lee are fighting some ninjas from other invading villages. "SO YOU WON't GIVe UP eh? Let's see if you change your minds by this!" Naruto shouts. "SEXY TECHNIQUE!" said Naruto, some of the ninjas stopped and their noses bled. "NARUTO CHANGE BACK! THiS IS NO JOKE!" Sakura shouts madly. "But I CAN'T! I just can't!" naruto said desperately. "yeah, now we have a village to invade and a girl to take!" one of the ninjas shouts madly. "Oh yeah? Summoning technique!!!" Naruto shouted a big frog popped and battle the other ninjas while the three of them fled to ask Kakashi about Naruto's little problem (or may be a big problem).

"Naruto, you seem to have a technique lock down," Kakashi observed, "But what is this technique lock down you talking about?!!??!!" Naruto asked hysterically. "Well, it is like….. a little problem that is stocked in your shakra and your body, the shakra stopped flowing or the body stopped responding to your shakra for a while. It can be permanent, but I will try my best to solve your problem." Kakashi said professionally. "So I should deal with girly stuff and all?" Naruto asks, "Hey, maybe I can teach you how to be girly." Sakura volunteered happily.


	2. Chapter 2: The MAKEOVER

**A/N – Thanks for the review!!! I will make this chapter a thrilling one so watch out!!! **

**Chapter 2- The MAKEOVER**

**In Sakura's bedroom… **

"**Now, I will teach you how to move like a girl, dress like a girl, act like a girl, and of course how to flirt with a boy!" she said madly. "O…ok.. okay Sakura, that's enough, I will try my best to be a girl." Naruto promised, Sakura hesitatedly said "But of course you need to wear makeup!" "Uh… uh, maybe… AHHHH!!!" Naruto screamed as Sakura forcedly puts makeup in him.**

**Well… the next day, WOW! Naruto is like a hot chick on fire! "I feel uncomfortable with this br…" Naruto suddenly stopped because of Sakura slapping him with embarrassment. "Could you please keep quiet?" Sakura pleaded to Naruto. But Naruto suddenly saw a handsome young fresh teenager. "ohh…. Hottie!" Naruto screamed uncontrollably, "oh, yeah… you should flirt with him like I told you ok?" Sakura said with a grin. **

"**Oh boy, the sun… its too hot just like you." Naruto said with a girly soft accent. "Oh, what a beautiful lady you are, you look like a rose that blossoms upon spring…" the man answered back. Naruto giggled but suddenly he realized it was Neji he is flirting with. "Hey lady, can you be my GF?" Neji asked "uh… sure?" Naruto answered with a thought in his mind. **

**A/N : well that's end of chapter 2 the next chapter is… "THE BOYFRIEND" **


	3. The boyfriend

**A.N: Sorry for not updating my story so quickly but thank you to all who reads it and loves it! Well, naruto is now in a girl form so I will use the pronoun she on him ok? Thanks! **

**C**h**A**p**T**e**R **t**H**r**E**e: **T**h**E b**O**y**F**r**I**e**N**d**

While they were walking back home, naruto said "Uh, sakura…" "What" "I think I just made Neji as my boyfriend…" said naruto in a shyly voice. "WHAT? YOU MADE NEJI AS YOUR BOYFRIEND? BUT HOW!??" said Sakura furiously. "Well, he said that im pretty in a way… then the next thing I knew, He asked me to be his girlfriend." Naruto said defensively. "I can't say anything but I think he thought I said yes with that silence…." She said.

_In Sakura's house…_

_ding dong _the doorbell rang. Naruto comes to open it and at her surprise it was Neji who has chocolates and flowers in his hands. "Um… hello there, well im sorry I ask you quickly about the girlfriend thing… without asking your name. So, _ clears throat _what's your name pretty maiden?" Neji said softly. "Um… my name is… ahh… err… Na… Nerissa! Yeah Nerissa!" naruto said relieved but shaking "Nerissa, what a wonderful name. Um… Nerissa could I date you today… because I'm your boyfriend and you're my girlfriend… if your okay with that?" Neji said shyly. "Um, I'll ask Sakura." Naruto hurriedly said and she dissapeard.

"Sakura, Neji…wants…. To date me… what should I do?" Naruto said panting. "Well, you should said yes. By the way he's your _girlfriend_ right? So go!" Sakura admiringly said. Naruto is about to go but was stopped when Sakura said, "Good luck" "Thanks, I need that." Naruto said going back to Neji. "So, could I date you?" Neji asked "Of course, so… where are we first going ninja boy?" Naruto said in giggling voice.

**So the next chapter… the date!! **

**Watch out! Reviews pls! ******


	4. The date

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter: **_**the date**_

**Chapter 4: **T**h**E **D**a**T**e

"We first go to the one of the historic places of Konoha, the Stonehedge." Neji said proudly "Ohhh… that seems fun." So off they went…

_At the Stonehenge…_

"It's beautiful up here! I can see my house over here!" Naruto happily said. "It's beautiful all right, well you know we are in a memorable place because the previous Hokages' faces are carved so the people in Konoha will remember them." Neji said proudly again. Then, Neji suddenly shuts up… his eyes fixed on Naruto… "Nerissa, what a beauty you are." Neji said softly. Naruto is stunned, she feels something like she cannot move… then…. there is silence… Neji touched Naruto's chin… and then… _they kiss_...

_After 4 seconds…_

Naruto realized what is Neji is doing so she suddenly pushes him slightly to break him from kissing her. To change the subject Naruto suddenly said, "Um… I'm kinda hungry, could we go somewhere where we can eat?" "Sure, um… let's go to the ramen shop, its just a few walks from here." Neji blushing said, "Of course, I like ramen." Naruto said softly. Now they leave the Stonehenge to eat. After eating, Naruto said goodbye to Neji and went back home to tell Sakura something unsuspected happened.

"Um, Sakura… I think there is a thing I should tell you when Neji and I are in a date." She said shyly "What? Did he tell you something… what did you do? WHAT?" Sakura excitedly said.

"Um we somehow… you know… kiss?" Naruto said while he closed his eyes so he would be prepared if Sakura is enraged. "Kiss, you kiss? Naruto that's perfect… Your so lucky… I wish that Sasuke would be that like Neji." Sakura said. "Well, then Kakashi said something about you shakra lock down" Sakura added. "What?" Naruto asked. "He just said come here to my house… that's all." Sakura told Naruto. "Ok, then lets go." She said. So they went to see Kakashi in his house.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews please! **

**Wait for a new exciting chapter of this story! **


	5. The SoLution

**A/n: Thank you for the review Empress13 **

**Hope you all like this chapter!!  
**

Chapter Five: ** T**h**E s**O**l**U**t**I**o**N

"So, Sensai Kakashi, why do you call us here?" Naruto asked wonderly. "Oh, that's because I have a little something for you." He replied back. "Follow me." He ordered the two. So they all went to a little stinky place. "_YUCK_! What's that smell? It tastes like garbage and Naruto's used socks!" Sakura exclaimed. "Hey! My socks is not stinky, it's… its… just DIRTY OK?" Naruto said with a grumpy face. "Ok, girls… stop fighting now." Kakashi trying to break them up, after a while Kakashi becomes serious and said, "Naruto, I have the _**solution**_ to your problem."

"YES! But… how?" Naruto asked excitedly but very curious. "Well, you know that Hokage Tsunade, me, and the other anboos researched and experimented to cure your little problem, and we found out that it is not permanent!" Kakashi said, "That's a good thing." Sakura said. "Well, the solution is you had to drink this…" he said while pinching his nose, "It's smelly, but it will cure you." Kakashi said, "Well, let's try it! Come on…" Naruto said but it is interrupted when Kakashi said, "Although… we haven't finished the solution yet, it will be ready in… ah… err…" "Well?" Naruto interrupted while impatiently crossed her arms like a little girl. "It will be ready in a about a month and two days." Kakashi said surely.

"WHAT? A MONTH!?!?" She said with a loud screaming voice, "…well… Naruto… don't forget and _**TWO DAYS.**__" _Sakura added. "Oh, yeah thanks Sakura… WHAT? A MONTH AND TWO DAYS!?!? That's too long!" Naruto complained to Kakashi. "Well Naruto, if you want to try it now you can!" Kakashi said angrily, "**You are the one who is being helped and you are going to be angry to me and complain**?" Kakashi now angrily banged the table so hard it hurts, _OUCH! _Kakashi thought, but he didn't show any emotion. "Ok… ok, I'll wait for a months and two days." Naruto said _why has it to be a month and two days… TWO DAYS? Why is there two days?? IT can only be a month but nooo it is two days _Naruto deeply thought but she just smiled and waved goodbye to Kakashi and went back home.

"So, you'll have to wait for a month and two days?" Sakura asked "Yep! That means I only have a month and two days to be stuck in this technique and of course _Neji_." Naruto said with a sigh. Sakura giggled and then said, "Well, make that last days feel forever for Neji because he will never see Nerissa again." "Yup, I'll just flirt my way out of here and then say goodbye to him and drink the solution thingy and become a boy. But first I had to do is to make Neji happy right?" Naruto said looking to Sakura wildly "Yep, and you need strength to do that." Sakura said "Yup I need that" Naruto replied

"Good luck" Sakura said "Thanks… I really need it also." Naruto said with a smile on her place.

**A/N: Hope you like these chapter! Please watch out for another exciting chapter: LAST DAYS WITH NEJI! Reviews please! Hey… before you leave … could you please press first the submit a review button and leave my story a good review? PLEASE! IM BEGGING YOU! BYE: D **


End file.
